Dreams
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has one dream and one dream only: becoming the Hokage someday. As he grows up, he realizes wanting to be the Hokage isn't as easy as it seems. But with the guidance of his trusty sensei: Hatake Kakashi, he is deemed to do just fine.


_A/N: This has a meaning behind this... and I don't own Naruto._

**DREAMS**

* * *

_'When you want to succeed as bad as you want to breath, then you'll be successful'_

* * *

The blonde twelve year old sat down on top of the monkey bars, staring at the Hokage mountain as he swung his feet below. He wore a stony face as he glared at the Fourth's face. '_I wonder what he was like... and why he sealed this __**fox **__inside me.' _That thought always seemed to spiral in his mind. Did he and the Fourth have any connections? That's impossible... right?

His hair obscured his left sapphire eye as he still held his head up high. To come to think of it, every time he would asked the Third about this mysterious man; the actions of the older ninja seemed to go all off-character. Like he was hiding a secret. Still! Naruto has the right to know! After all the Fourth sealed this wretched fox deep within him - earning him disgraceful credit.

As the wind howled past him, the boy embraced it like it was his last as he closed his eyes tightly. It seemed so kind and warm, but it went away in a clear instant. That's what _love_ seemed to for him. It seems so welcoming but it goes away in a clear instant. Hearing the news that his parents died on the exact day he was born startled him. But at least he could say his parents showered him with their love till they face their death. Right?

Naruto shook his head furiously erasing his previous thoughts and question. They are ridiculous. He's now a ninja, a ninja shouldn't show their emotions. That's what it said in the book of Ninja Rules - the book that is rumored to be held dear to his teacher: Hatake Kakashi. He gripped his pants tightly, Naruto exhaled deeply before he jumped back down on the surface. "Yush! Time to train!" he shouted as he shot his arm up triumphantly. "I'm going to train hard so I can become Hokage!"

He let out a cheeky chuckle before he ran to the busy streets of Konoha. With his head held high, Naruto ran as fast as he can so he can catch up with his Sensei before Sasuke could! '_That teme better keep away from Kaka-sensei because it's my turn to train under him!'_

When Naruto took a left turn he was overshadowed by a tall person, he glanced up and saw the most open perverted teacher in Konoha - if you don't count Jiriaya (he's in another league) - Kakashi Hatake. His lips gave a big grin towards his masked sensei: "Kaka-sensei train me!" he purged with a loud voice.

Kakashi lowered his book and stared at the petite blond below him, "Neh?" he frowned, "What do you want from me?"

"Training!" he shouted even louder, gaining a lot of attention from the people around them. "Come on, Kaka-sensei!"

The masked jounin sighed before he scratched the back of his head, "We trained yesterday, aren't you tired?" he arched his only visible eyebrow at the kid. "...Naruto?"

The child shook his head before glanced up once more with a look of determination, "That's not going to be enough if I want to become the Hokage!" he claimed with a gleeful face, "Come on! What do you say, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed in defeat and he inserted his beloved perverted book in his pouch, how can he decline his Sensei's child from training? After all he gave that spitting image of him as well. "Fine, come on then! But we'll only train for an hour."

"YUSHA!"

* * *

_'You may never fail on the scale I did but some failure in life is inevitable. It is impossible to live without failing at some point, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not live at all. In which case you've failed by default.' _**-J.K Rowling**

_'Each time you give up, remember yourself as if you were an infant. You didn't know the word: 'give up' - no - you would always get up on your feet until you can actually walk._ -_ **Exciled3**_

* * *

"Right, first step into mastering the chakra manipulation is to concentrate every single ounce of your chakra down on your feet." Kakashi ordered before he set the example. "Like this!" his blue chakra appeared underneath his feet causing Naruto to watch silently. "Got it?"

The blond nodded slowly before his gleeful face came back, "I've got this, Kaka-sensei!" he joined his hands together before his eyes closed tightly to concentrate. "R-Rgahhh!" there were flashes of his chakra gathering underneath his feet but would instantly flash away when Naruto would stop concentrating for a second.

Kakashi stared at the blond's determination and almost fell in awe with the child. '_He's just like his father.. .though it's not surprising.' _Slowly he got his book out of his pouch once more but before he could open the book he heard a sudden laughter. He gazed up and saw Naruto would his chakra functioning underneath his feet _perfectly. _

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead before he gave another smirk, "Heh..." he gave a thumbs up at Kakashi before he ran towards the tree next to him. "Here I come!" he shouted when he set one foot on the tree branch.

His ego became bigger with each step he took. "I'm doing it Kaka-sensei!" he jumped from one tree to another but before he knew it, his chakra process broke, causing him to fall back down on the ground. "N-NANI?!" He shrieked.

Kakashi looked up before his eyes widened, "Naruto...!" he concentrated his chakra underneath his feet before he leaped up to catch him. To his surprise he was just right in time to catch his precious student. "...Thank God." he sighed.

Naruto was set back down on the ground but instead of being relieved of being saved, he grew frustrated but the same time more determined. "Right! Let's try again!" he claimed with his usual loud voice, "But this time, don't catch me, Kaka-sensei!"

"Why not?" his head cocked to the left. "You better have a good explanation."

The blond balled his hand into a fist before his eyes tightened, "I want to become the Hokage some day and before that I will have other challenges to face! If I keep on relying on other I will not progress and I will remain independent! I don't want that!"

Kakashi leaned on the tree before he nodded in approval, "I see... if that pleases you then Naruto. I will not catch you when you fail. I will be here to watch you until you succeed. '_And hopefully until you become the Hokage...'_

"It's on!"

* * *

_"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us most. We ask ourselves, 'Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and famous?' Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that people won't feel insecure around you. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in all of us. And when we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others." - **Maryanne Williamson**_

* * *

After two hours of training, Naruto didn't show any signs that he'll give up, instead he showed more signs he will **_never_ **give up! Kakashi knew it and Naruto realized it too. This made him intrigued he'd forgotten he was suppose to leave an hour ago. He watched Naruto fall, fall and fall again from the trees but he would always get up ready for more pain.

Kakashi stared at the kid in awe but it wasn't because he saw the Fourth inside him, it's because he'd never met someone fail _so_ many times yet they would still have the courage to get and try again!

Naruto wiped the dirt from his face before he grinned at his teacher, he gave him a thumbs up before he gave a his chappy grin. "Heh! Here I come, I'm not done yet!" he up the tree with self confidence and from the moment on, Kakashi knew he would succeed.

And he was right. Naruto reached the top of the tree with flying colors and with that grin still plastered on his face. "Heh... How did I do, Kaka-sensei?" he shouted down below, "I did pretty great, huh?"

'_Even though he kept on failing he would always get up... and try again. He's something alright.' _He stared up before he gave his carefree smile, "You did fine, Naruto!"

* * *

_'Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try one more time' -_ **Thomas A. Edison**

* * *

_Couple of years later..._

"Today I am going to show you how to finalize your rasengan, Naruto." Kakashi said with one finger raised, "You will need to master the nature energy, do you know that Naruto?"

The blond held his chin before he shook his head slowly, "Nope, but in order to create a cool jutsu of my own, I'm ready and willing to do this hard work!" he chuckled before he wiped his nose, "Let's get right through it, Sensei!"

Kakashi explained how the nature energy was done and how it was easily completed, immediately he saw that twinkle in the Naruto's eyes that told him what he needed to know - he knew, he will complete this no matter what. Oh how he knew. When he finished explained, he watched from afar and observed his student's mass shadow clones crowd the training ground.

Even though it looked like he didn't pay attention, he looked very closely at Naruto and tracked how much frustrated how got in very failure that's been thrown at him. But at the same time another light would rise behind Naruto and it would tell him not to give up.

Rain came. Then sunrise - Naruto was still there working his ass off to complete master the nature energy. A day came by, he was still there working hard, so hard he forgot to sleep.

Kakashi watched that afternoon and immediately he saw progress from him. "Naruto have you finished it yet?" he shouted at his student.

Naruto dismissed his clones before he walked to Kakashi, "Yeah I think I have!" he grinned before two clones were summoned next the Naruto. "Watch this!" he extended his hands and watched his clones balance the rasengan and his wind nature.

In a couple of minutes time, a new rasengan spiraled on his hand, Naruto's face lightened before he looked at Kakashi who shared the same expression. "Look!" he laughed before his newly formed rasengan poofed away. "I did it.. Kaka-sen-" his eyes closed and his body finally gave in.

Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto before he chuckled softly as he patted his hair, "You did well, Naruto... you did well."

* * *

_Ten years later... _

Kakashi looked at the Hokage hat in his hands before he looked down at the huge crowd that waited for his announcement, he looked over his cloak's tall collar and saw Naruto with his jounin uniform on. "I now proudly present you..." he looked back down, "... The Seventh Hokage of Konoha!"

He signaled for his student to come up and take the hat from him. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

The blond took the hat from Kakashi before he placed it firmly on his head, he looked at his sensei before he let out a smile. "I'm here: Uzumaki Naruto!" he claimed in a loud, strong voice. "At your service!"

_'I've done it... I've finally done it, I'm the Hokage. Are you watching, Kaa-san, Otou-san, Ero-sennin, Ba-chan?'_

* * *

In life, we have ambitions or dreams, we want to be successful but as we grow older we find that reaching success isn't as easy as we thought it to be. A lot of obstacles would lie in our way, a lot of people would drag us down and would kick us down into giving up. But at the end of the day, it is up to us whether we'll reach our dream or not! It's not because of our teacher, brother or parents that we didn't succeed - it's all because of us!

I know this from experience... when I was seven years old I always wanted to be an architect. But my drawing skills - well it wasn't plausible. It was "shit" as my father told me. But since I was the stupidest family member, I pursued to make something out of myself - so I can stand out. In highschool, my art teacher hinted me to give up art - she didn't need to tell me straight forward, I knew what she meant. Nevertheless I tried harder! I lost some sleep, I would just draw all night and day to get out of my misery. As the years flew past I became the highest artist in class and I graduated with straight A's. By September I will be in University, working harder than before.

I am not telling you my life to be boastful, no, I just want to tell you, your dream doesn't have to be big. It can be the smallest things. I wanted to pursue drawing, because it was important to me.

You - yes you reading this right now. Whatever your dream is - however small it is - pursue it and grab hold of it with two hands, because if you don't you'll live with "what if" but if you grasped it, you will have no regrets.


End file.
